Another Bade ship Spring Break
by ForeverHeroine
Summary: Well, im another Bade shipper, and this is my first attempt at a fan fiction writer, I hope you enjoy. :) Some material may seem a little promiscuous but I honestly don't think its anything a teenager doesn't already know. Im taking my time writing it and it will become pretty long. Written from the point of Beck. I will update! But I have to sleep sometime..
1. Chapter 1

The piercing ringing from my phone began. I tried ignoring the call quickly realizing it was my alarm, waking me from a slumber that would've/ should have lasted a minimum of another 3 hours. After a struggle to read the instructions and buttons in the fuzzy bright light I gave up, turning my phone off. I looked down at my chest (her favorite place to sleep) reassuring Jade hadn't been to disrupted. But a loud groaning "No..." came from her. I grinned, knowing that was the response I was going to get. Jade hates waking up early on the weekends. Especially since it was the first day of spring break. Still grinning I responded "Sorry babe, I forgot to turn my phone off last night." "Never again." Jade moaned while gripping my bare torso next to hers a bit tighter, burring her head in the blanket. With a chuckle I wrapped my arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

"Beck, wake up!" Jade said with a raised voice. Startled, I jumped a bit to notice she had gotten us breakfast. A simple eggs, hashbrowns, and pancakes breakfast. But I wasn't complaining.

"Good Morning, beautiful." I greeted her, grabbing a plate and fork.

"Yeah yeah,_ you're welcome._" Jade said. I kissed her on forehead and sat back down on the bed as she leaned on the side of the couch.

"So, what do you have planned for our first day of spring break?" Jade questioned me.

"Wait, what? Was I supposed to have something planned for us?" Jade has a knack for telling me what im supposed to do.

"Well duh, who else?" Jade responded, rolling her eyes.

"Well I just assumed you would have the courtesy to take me out." I said with a smirk.

She walked over to me with a sly smile. Moving my nearly empty plate to sit on my lap she started to kiss me. Her hands trailed off and ended at the waste band of my boxer briefs. Breaking away she said "The only thing I have planned for you this break we cant to all week." With another passionate kiss I grabbed her by the waist as she wrapped her legs around me. I lied her down on to the bed with out breaking the kiss. "We can't?" I said with humor. She shut me up with a soft kiss. My hands started exploring her body while stripping her. And then a knock interrupted everything. "Busy, go away!" shouted Jade. I kept my mouth shut, hoping they just might. "Fine. Be that way." a very sad Cat said. "Jade, Beck, we have to ask you something real quick!" Tori said with a hint of demand in her voice. I looked up at Jade, while she shouted "Get out of here Vega!" "Alright, hold on." I sighed responding to Tori. "Are you serious? Fine. Whatever. Don't expect this to be waiting after you open that door." Jade said with a scowl. I pecked her cheek then quickly got both of us decent enough to open the door. With a fake smile I greeted the two.

"Hey! What do you guys need?"

"Oh.. umm are we intruding on something...? " Tori said, noticing our messy hair and barley put together outfits.

"Yes!" Jade yelled at Tori.

"Well, you wont be sorry." Tori eager as ever, Gesturing to Cat. We all moved our focus to Cat. Waiting for her to respond.

"What?" paranoid Cat said.

"Well tell them!" Tori told her with a smile.

"Oh yeah, kk, my parents are leaving for spring break to Italy, so they said I could use the beach house!"Cat said excited as ever.

"And your parents are just lending it to you?" I said, suspicious of the whole situation.

"Well, they want someone to watch over her so she's safe, so Andre, Robbie, and I are spending the week with her" Tori said in a sort of whisper, with the intentions of Cat's past actions in question. Which makes a lot more sense, since Cat can't even be left alone for an hour with out putting her self in danger. "So we thought you guys would like to come with."

"Well, im sure we would love to go!" I said with a smile looking at Jade for approval.

"We would?" Jade asked with bitterness, as she glared at Tori. I put my arm around Jade.

"Yes we would. What time should we be ready?"

"We're all meeting at my house at 5:00am."

"Sounds great, we'll be there!" I smiled and shut the door.

"What was that?" Jade exclaimed quickly

"What?" I asked, as if it wasn't rhetorical.

"Now we have to spend our whole week with them!" Jade snapped. I smiled

"You told me I had to have a plan for our break, and one just feel right in to our laps." She sat down next to me.

"Well next time make sure it doesn't involve the freak show."

I glanced over at her beautiful _angry face_, which always makes me smile and playful. "You'll have a great time. I'll make sure of it." I kissed her, she kissed me back. Making me sure it wasn't serious.

Jade and I spent the rest of the day packing, making sure we had everything we needed. After Tori and Cat left we spend about an hour over at the RV packing my things then headed over to her place. I sat on her bed as I watched Jade, she was wearing red cami and black band t'shirt tore up to show the pops of red, tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. I thought to my self "If we ever had kids they would have amazing style." She excessively packed different outfits, shoes, bathing suits, make up etc. A lot of hair products too, but with as many as I had, im not really one to talk.

"You know..." I started "You don't need three dozen outfits for just a week."

"What? So you don't want me to look nice?" Jade said defensibly.

"No, im just saying you pack a little irrationally." I said with a sly smile knowing what I had just said.

"Oh so now im an irrational clothing hoarder!" Jade practically yelling at me with exaggeration.

"Well I just don't think we'll have that much closet space, plus I prefer you with less clothes." I responded playfully.

"Shut up!" Jade demanded with an eye roll.

She walked over to me and sat on my lap. Giving me a kiss while she pulled her arms around my neck. My arms slid on her sides holding her in place. I always love _fighting_ with Jade. I knew she loved it too. Because it meant we would make up with an exchange of a smile and a kiss. I think that's one reason she hated Tori so much. Tori, more then others, didn't understand that when we fought we only did strictly to make up. And as much as I love my friends it was frustrating when they took it seriously by trying to help. Jade in an attempt to finish her packing tried to release from my grip. But I harnessed her on to my lap with my arms.

"Beck, I have to finish packing!" Jade said with a smile only I ever saw.

"Nahh, do it later." I happily kept her put.

"Beck! I still have a lot more stuff." She said bantering with me.

"You have enough stuff!" and with that I tossed her down on to the bed.

I kissed her, both of us still smiling. It was very playful at first, but being teenagers lust was bound to catch up. I kissed her again, but differently. My hand held her head in place, the other slid down to her hip. With only my elbow and leg keeping me hovering above her. I pulled away just looking at Jade smile, in awe of her beauty and the love we shared. "What? Is something wrong?" the worried Jade, that only I saw, asked in panic. "No, nothing." I just smiled and we started making out. It was deep and passionate, and also growing to be hot and heavy. My hand slid from her hip to the back of her thigh. Feeling my way back up grabbing her ass. She pulled me deeper in the kiss weaving through my hair, pulling it, and sliding her hands feeling my body. My hand secretly worked its way up her shirt. Clipping her bra undone with one hand. I moved to the front and started to feel her up. I started out very genital but it progressed becoming rougher. Which Jade usually prefers, she reassured me with a little moan. And with that She pushed me off her. Both of us breathing a bit heavy. "Wait, why?.. Cant we keep going?" I asked in a rather begging tone. She smiled her devious smile and forced me on bottom. Jade straddled me at the hip. She started pulling or rather ripping my shirt off. Then with a kiss to the lips she moved her way down. To my neck (leaving hickies), my chest, stomach, then the edge of my boxers. She was driving me crazy. So making it fair I sat up and pushed her towards me. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed with thrill. I stood up with her legs wrapped around me and pushed her up against the wall. I kissed her neck moving my way down. With one arm holding her up my other darted up her shirt again, just then the door slammed right open. The face of Jades father stood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. West!" I shouted, dropping Jade with a thud.

"Beck! What the..." Jade started to yell until she realized what just happened.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She said demanding answers.

"I was on my way to work, and noticed an unknown vehicle in the drive way. I knew your mother was already at work so I decided to check up on you." Her dad explained to us. Jade lives with her mother, her parents are divorced, seeing her dad was just a surprising to me as it was to Jade. We usually have the house to ourselves.

"Would you mind?" Jades father directed the question to me. I had forgotten I was shirtless. I threw my shirt back on. Jade was in silence, confident, but silent. I got my mind together, to break the tension.

"Sorry sir! We weren't.. I didn't, I wasn't, um." Though I was out of shock I still didn't have a good excuse why I was destroying Jades innocence.

"Shouldn't you two have school?" Mr. West asked.

"Father, It's Saturday." Jade said, obviously questioning Mr. West's parenting styles.

"Well you could be studying for Monday." Jades dad said with seriousness.

"Spring break is Monday, no school for the rest of the week." When Jade said that you could tell the tolerance she had for him was vanishing, quickly.

"Well, I should be leaving, or i'll be late. Don't plan on this happening again." And with that I got a glare from her dad. We didn't begin a conversation until we heard the door slam shut.

"I cant believe you dropped me!" Jade said as she playfully hit me.

"Sorry! That was just so unexpected." I told her.

Jade looked down shamefully saying "Your shirt, it's inside out." Im sure it was her way of trying to lighten up the mood.

I laughed "How come our parents always find us in the most compromising positions when we're together."

"You just cant keep your hands off me." Jade said with a smirk as she ruffled my hair

"I was shocked your dad actually took the time to come over." I said honestly.

"I thought my dad hated me. But the way he looks at you..." Jade was right. Her dad didn't so much as hate her as much as he hated everything. But he was still very protective over her when it came to me.

"Eh, its worth it." I said with a smile. As we sat back down on the bed I put my arm around her.

"What should we do now?" If Jade was asking rather then telling me it meant she wanted this ordeal to be over.

I shrugged suggesting a movie and with that we went down stairs picking out a film to watch. We decided on a horror movie. As morbid as it sounds we laughed at the crude gore and guts. I slept over at Jades that night. I was supposed to spend the night on couch but Jade was tempting. Her mom didn't really care, she just had to say something parental. We fell asleep in each others arms, quite early since we planned to get up at around 4:30. Which we did. Jade and I dressed quickly, did are hair, and she did her make up as quickly as possible. We, well, I stacked her suit cases in the car and we were off to the RV. Repeating the sequence with my things. We rushed over to Tori's to find out the plan. Apparently we're headed over to Newport Beach which is only about an hour away. The gang was taking Robbie's mom's mini van. We decided on taking my car. Mostly because I like to speed and we wanted first pick with the rooms. Jade fell asleep almost instantly as we started to drive. I had our brand "Jet Brew" coffee to keep me awake. We passed all the tourist attractions and lights with a breeze since no one was out this early, not even police. Jade woke up about a half hour in to the drive, when we were getting on the freeway. We were already going around 20 over the speed limit. But for some reason it turns Jade on when I drive dangerous. She put her hand on my leg and her head on my shoulder. I smirked and started going faster, just to get a rise out of her. She looked up at me.

"God, you can be so attractive at times." This was Jades way of complimenting me, I knew it meant well.

"I know, putting us in life threatening situations is so hot." I laughed at her odd fetish.

"What? Is that a problem?" She said, it would've sounded angry to anyone else but I.

"No, just interesting." As I said that I put my hand on her leg.

"Is it now?" After her question she bit my shoulder. Not hard just kind of sexy actually.

I glanced down at her "Oh, most definitely." I started to go faster and moving my hand up her thigh.

She sighed "I cant wait till we have a room to ourselves."

"Me too." I said bluntly. Jade and I are well aware of our sexuality. But we haven't had sex yet. I care about Jade immensely, and wanted to wait for the perfect moment. We're both virgins. But I have been with enough girls to realize Jade is something special. Even in the 8th grade I had sophomores throwing themselves at me. Being a teen boy, I made out with a few. But I always was a deep thinker. Most girls I knew were either stalkers or ditzes. I got bored with them almost instantly then I met Jade freshman year. I was immediately attracted to her. She was the first girl I have ever described as the epitome of beauty. But also the first girl, to be quite frank, a bitch to me. The fact she wasn't in awe of me and having it actually be the other way around was extremely intriguing. I adored that I would have to work for her. She had to much respect for herself to unthinkably agree to being with me, Jade had to make sure I was worthy of being with her. I instantly knew she was going to be mine. She had to be mine. I had an overwhelming feeling that we were just made to be in each others lives... We got to the address, and it was nicer than expected. Like unbelievably nice. But the key Cat gave me fit so we strutted in and found the room with the California king bed.

"Well this is obviously our room." Jade said behind me.

"I honestly couldn't agree more." I said with a smile.

I grabbed Jade and threw her on to the bed. She laughed, her beautiful smile was mesmerizing. We just laid there for a moment, I was playing with her hands and as we just stared at one another. And we just both understood each others thoughts. _"I wouldn't be anywhere else if I could. I would just spend eternity here." _Jade kissed me, and broke the silence.

"Come on, we have to go get our suitcases." She smiled and trying to pull me up with her.

"Noooo, this is nice. Lets just stay here." I begged.

"That worked yesterday. But not today, come on!" Jade said sternly.

I sighed as I got up to help. To see Andre out of nowhere.

"Looks like Beck and Jade found there room!" Andre informed the others.

"Oh yeah, we already claimed the good room." Jade said smugly. I didn't protest since I wasn't going to give it up.

"That's okay Jadey! I figured that's the room you two would take!" Cat said with a smile and a giggle.

"Well where are all of us going to bunk?" Tori said concerned.

"Kk there is one room with bunk beds and then another with a full sized bed. Me and Tori could be in the bunk beds! It would be like a dorm or something! How fun!" Cat said with innocence.

"Um Cat, i'm not spending the week sharing the bed with Robbie." Andre explained.

"What's so wrong with sleeping next to me?" Robbie said out of breath trying to bring in both his and the girls things.

"Sorry Cat, I think we'll be sharing the bed." Tori said.

"Oh, that's okay that's what I wanted to do anyway!" Cat said smiling.

Me and Jade started ignoring the rest and excluding ourselves. We went out to grab all are stuff and bring it in. We left mostly everything in its suit cases and came back out to talk to everyone else.

"Dang Cat! This is one nice beach house!" Andre exclaimed.

"I know! We inherited it from some rich uncle we had. We just barley got it. There's still a lot of there stuff left." Cat told us.

"Im so sorry Cat, what happened." Robbie said, kissing up to Cat.

"Oh, I didn't know him. He died." Cat said as if the dying part wasn't obvious to all of us.

"Well, what else does this place have?" I asked curiously.

"Down stairs there is also an indoor jacuzzi, a small gym and a bar." Cat answered.

"A bar?" Jade and I said synchronized. We smiled at each other mischievously. I think we're the only two out of the bunch who have actually drank.

"And an indoor hot tub?" Tori said surprised.

"This house is amazing!" Andre said excited

Andre was right. This house was amazing. It had gigantic rooms. It started with the main room. The walls were white with cliche beach decorations. A white and floral wrap around couch and reclining chair at the end, facing not a t.v. But a wide screen for the projector. But more important a stereo big enough for a DJ. Jade and I's room was wide, white and silver walls. In any other house the bed would take up the whole room but we could walk with ease anywhere. A big mirror with a silver frame faced the bed, also being a functional T.v it was resting on a white dresser. We had a rather large night stand with a big white lamp on it. On the other side a window to show the view. We had the only room conjoined with a personal bathroom. The walls in the bathroom were very light brown and had a huge shower with two heads. And a bathtub that could have been mistaken for a hot tub. I couldn't wait for the rest of the day to begin. No need to mention the rest of the week. It was really wrapping up to be a great spring break.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 7:30 after we all settled in to our rooms. The girls were getting all dolled up in the bathroom. Since they had little to no time to actually get ready and we planned to go out soon. Us guys regrouped in the living room waiting patiently. Andre turned the T.V/projector on and flipped through channels, we ended up on the Fresh Prince of Belair, we all like the show and its the only thing watchable this early. I'd expect Andre and Robbie to be a little more annoyed since there not used to waiting for a girl to get ready. But Robbie fell asleep earlier than I expected and I don't even think Andre was coherent in his daze of T.v. The only thing keeping me awake was the coffee. But the majority of the time I hate mornings and contemplated falling back asleep in the giant bed in Jade and I's room. It's also a memory foam, so you could only imagine the temptation. Then suddenly Jade interrupted my longing for the bed. Walking over she practically fell to my side. With a sigh she asked.

"So whats next for the day?"

"Not sure, I think we're all going to take a nap. Im crashing from my caffeine fix this morning." I said with a yawn.

"What? No! You all better 'WAKE UP!'" the 'wake up' was directed to Robbie. He woke in a startle and Jade looked satisfied. I should have protested her impoliteness. But I didn't really care enough. Just then Cat and Tori walked in behind the sofa.

"Yeah! We can't start the first day of spring break with a nap!" Tori said happily agreeing with Jade.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Andre asked.

"The beach!" Cat said with a large smile.

"Wait, you guys spent all that time putting make up on and doing your hair just to ruin it with salty ocean water?" Robbie exclaimed.

The girls all shrugged and nodded mumbling how they want to look good etc. I just smiled and put my arm around Jade holding her close to me and said, "The beach doesn't sound to bad! It is Sunday so it can't be to crowded, even if its spring break."

"Alright, but no getting ready! Just change and in the car in 10." Andre ordered to the girls. Everyone followed the rule and had their beach bags outside ready to go. We all just sort of stared at Robbie's mini van until someone finally said it.

"We cant take that to the first day to the beach." Andre obviously pointed out.

"So I guess we're taking my car." I said with a sigh, knowing id find sand everywhere in my ride after this trip.

We threw every things in the trunk and got in the car. Me driving, Jade next to me and then Cat to her other side. And in the back it went, Andre straight behind me, Tori in the middle and Robbie to her side. She protested the middle sitting next to Robbie, but shes the smallest out of the three. Cat turned up the radio to find a party station. I was pleasantly surprised that Jade didn't yell at Cat for that. We drove down the the beach, blaring music and horrible dancing making us look like we were having a better time then we really were. We finally arrived to a full parking lot. Drove everywhere but finally found a parking space. We got out to find a good place to set up. Which was nearly impossible with the mixture of collage sluts and douch bags, tourist families and actual locals covering every inch of sand.

Jade rolled her eyes at me and with her male mocking voice said, "It is Sunday so it can't be to crowded..."

"How was I supposed to know!" I defended myself. But I knew everyone was seeing the irony.

"Its alright guys! I think I see an empty place right over there!" Tori said, trying to be optimistic.

"Oh, that place, in front of the garbage cans and bathrooms." Andre objected.

"Lets leave, this is useless!" Jade yelled.

"No, we just got here!" Moping Cat said.

"Alright alright, lets give it at least an hour, it should get better." I said, trying to relax everyone.

A family went home so we snaked the spot as fast as we could. We set up chairs, towels, and a cooler full with soda and snacks. We all stripped to our bathing suits. Jade's was a deep red, with black printed lace, it suit her well. My trunks were black with red stitching and a red shoelace to tie them. Funny thing is we didn't notice we were matching until then. We sat next to each other in uncomfortable beach chairs while Cat and Tori built a sand castle.

"Where's Robbie and Andre?" Cat said confused.

"They went back to the car. They said they had a surprise." Tori answered.

Just then Andre and Robbie walked in holding thrift store surf boards. We all just bursted out in laughter.

"Do you guys even know how to surf? Robbie cant even hold his balance on a long board." Jade said through the laughter.

"Oh ha ha West. For your information I hold a record of 3 minutes on a long board, thank you very much." Robbie said smug, though I couldn't tell the level of seriousness.

The two ran over to the beach trying there best to keep from looking like idiots. The area we were sitting in was really awful to say the least, it was a good spot if it lacked the kids throwing beach balls, moms yelling, frat boys, and trashy people dressed in swim suits that couldn't be any less flattering. But everyone was trying to be optimistic even Jade but we could all see her irritation growing with every screaming child. I reached out to hold her hand, her head turned quick to face me with a question.

"Can we go back? This is horrible!"

"No. Its not all bad lets just stay until..." But a beach ball interrupted my sentence by smacking me in the face.

Jade smiled a big sarcastic smile at me. "Your right maybe we should stay."

With a sigh and a toss of the ball I looked at her with puppy dog eyes "Get me a can of Country Time?"

"No!" She yelled back, but with a groan from me and a sadder face her mind quickly changed.

"Fine! But we're leaving the second your done drinking it." She yelled while getting up to the vending machines.

Just then a few seconds later a football came flying to our direction landing straight on Cat and Toris sand castle, almost hitting Cat. The two jumped with a scream. I stood up to yell at the college kid who threw it.

"Hey, watch it! You almost hit a girl in the head, what the hell is your problem?" The kid stumbled over he stood a bit taller than me.

With a shove "Excuse me? Think twice before you yell at someone kid." He managed to slur out of his mouth, I could definitely smell alcohol on his breath.

The two girls stayed away, probably a little in shock. But Jade wasn't she walked straight up to us.

"Whats going on?" She said with genuine confusion.

"Ohhh who is this?" The guy asked while his eyes widened when he saw her chest. His eyes didn't leave her. And I was about ready to strangle him.

"The girlfriend." She answered as she grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, so why don't you mind your own business!" I yelled.

"Girlfriend? Well i'm sure I could show you a better time." He said as he grabbed Jade and reached to grope her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted and with that I punched him in the jaw. The girls gasped, he fell over and his friends ran over.

"Woah woah... Sorry bro he's had a bit to many.." His friend said. The other one was about to yell until he realized the trouble they could get in for drinking here.

"Yeah, why don't you get him out of here?" I yelled. They grabbed him and stumbled off.

"How is your hand?" Jade asked, shocked.

"Its fine." I said shaking it. I grabbed Jade and kissed her. And held her by her waist.

Andre and Robbie ran back, "What happened?" they both said in unison.

"Nothing, lets just leave." I said apathetically.

We packed quickly in silence, I guess everyone still felt the tension from my anger. We all got in the car with the same arrangement as before. I methodically put my hand on Jades thigh. I was still sort of angry but let it out with sigh.

"Sorry for ruining beach day." I said with a slight smile.

"Its cool its cool, just where to now?" Andre said lightening the mood. Which I was thankful for.

"Lets go back to the house! I'm sure we could find something fun to do there!" Cat said cheerfully.

"Lets play something old school!" Andre said.

"Yeah like truth or dare, improve games! Spin the bottle..." Tori said playfully.

"Alright! Sounds good!" Andre said agreeing.

We arrived to the house. Unpacked and got ready to play some "old school" games. Which I felt was cliche but I knew it would be fun..


End file.
